omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragna The Bloodedge
Character Synopsis Ragna the Bloodedge 'is a playable character in the BlazBlue series, and was the main protagonist of the mainline game’s (namely from ''Calamity Trigger until Central Fiction). As a youth, Ragna was confined in a lab along with his younger siblings Jin and Saya. However, they were eventually freed from the lab by Jūbei of the Six Heroes. They were then taken to a church and were watched over by the sister of one of the Six Heroes. For the next few years, Jūbei trained Ragna to control the power of the Blue, being periodically watched by Rachel, who requested Jūbei to take care of him. During the time, he met Taokaka as a child. When his training was at last complete, Ragna had finally come to the decision to depart on his journey. Ragna obtains the jacket and sword but before the three would part ways, Jūbei took Ragna to a burnt down church and handed Ragna two items once belonging to a hero named '''Bloodedge: his jacket and his large sword. Feeling the weight of the man that gave hope to the world and the Six Heroes, Ragna finally takes off, his training now complete. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-B. Low 5-B '''via both Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine | '''Low 6-B '''normally. '''Low 5-B via both Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine | Low 5-B | Low 5-B '''| '''2-A Verse: BlazBlue Name: Ragna the Bloodedge, "Bloodedge" Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Persumably around early 20s) Classification: Bloodhedge, "Grim Reaper", Criminal, Possibility Itself Special Abilities: |-|Continuum Shift/Calamity Trigger/Chronophantasma=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Time Paradox Immunity (Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Non-Phyisical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Mid-High, Low-Godly over time from the life link, [https://gyazo.com/f40af97cb506fa8bd5bde8c0ee0f010a which thanks to it, was capable of reconstructing Nu's body after it fell into the edge without a soul, which is stated to erase anything from existence), Transformation (Can transform into parts of the Black Beast), Blessed (via Amaterasu), Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Presence Concealment (Has possession of Concealment Ars Magus), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Fear Aura (His presence scared Mai and Platinum), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Limited Extrasensory Perception (Azure Grimoire is capable of reacting to Murakumo Units), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; Has life link with Nu, is also the Central Fiction, the never-ending nightmare of Amaterasu), Statistics Amplification (Scaling from Lambda who can amp herself with IDEA Engine), Perception Manipulation (Just standing near him made Litchi sink into pit of darkness), Absorption (Absorbed the IDEA Engine), Air Manipulation (Capable of blowing people away by bursting), Immortality, Resurrection, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly able to erase Terumi's entire existance despite his numerous immortality abilities and [https://gyazo.com/d5731e7a410f6217793107e4b1662ab9 absorbing Noel, which he stated would help him survive Doomsday, was also stated by Izanami that he could be able to kill Noel, was able to inflict wounds on Jin that not even Celica could heal, is also capable of killing Death itself), Limited Reality Warping (If corrosion from Azure Grimoire continues, it will eventually cause rupture to other phenomena) Power Nullification (Used IDEA Engine to reverse Mu's smelting process), Existence Erasure (Erased Terumi from existence in Azure Horizon) |-|Central Fiction=Same as before, plus Dream Manipulation (Consumed many of the character's dreams), Intangibility (Phased through Kagura's strikes) |-|Black Beast=Same as Before, plus Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Black Beast can paralyze anyone within its vicinity), Memory Manipulation (Wiped Jin's memories blank with his mere presence despite having the Power of Order as a defense mechanism), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Can passively create Seithr, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Transmutation, Existance Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption Manipulation (Has the Black Beast's power, which is stated to be a cauldron gone haywire, and Cauldrons are capable of these abilities) |-|True Azure=Same as Before, plus Fate Manipulation (Azure weaves all fates together and stitch it as it desires), Causality Manipulation (The Azure can manipulate cause and destiny), Abstract Existance (Became Possibility itself), Nonexistant Physiology (No longer exists as an individual), Creation, Reality Warping and Probability Manipulation (Can create all the possibilities from the people's dreams). Ragna has resistance to the following: Transmutation (Despite not being a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Able to tank Bolverk), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies), Statistics Reduction (Able to fight in full power while in Seithr snow, which reduced the power of squadron zero members), Fear Manipulation (Wasn't affected by Fuzzy's fear aura, and can fight Azrael without being affected by the Fear), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Has possession of IDEA Engine, which while unstable, gives resistance to phenomena intervention. By the time of Central Fiction, he is outside of Logic), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Gravity Manipulation (Can resist Imperator's gravity pin), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from said effect), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Capable of using Azure Grimoire while within Celica's vicinity and when Kushinada's Lynchpin was activated), Precognition (Terumi couldn't read him), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker) Destructive Ability: Small City Level '(Ranks above average fighters in BlazBlue such as Iron Tager, who can generate this much energy with King of Tager. Can content people such as Meifang and Bang, who can survive attacks of this magnitude). '''Small Planet Level '''via Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine (Has removed the restrictions placed on his power, which allowed him to fight 20% Hakumen and Terumi) | '''Small Country Level '(Can trade blows with a full power Azrael, who can destroy beings capable of tanking attacks such as this). 'Small Planet Level '(Same reasons as beforehand) | '''Small Planet level (Can keep up with Izanami and Nine) | Small Planet Level '(Became one with The Black Beast, of which is capable of contenting with Hades and Nine alone. With this power, he gained enough power to nearly kill Central Fiction Jin with collateral damage) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Became Possibilities itself, including the possible outcomes of every possible event through the BlazBlue multiverse. Created a Timeline beyond even the reaches of Amaterasu and The Takamagahara System. The True Azure is noted to be so strong that even beings such as Amaterasu themselves are below it's perpectual power) '''Speed: FTL '(Faster than Tsunaki Yayoi, who can manipulate real lights thanks to Izayoi's powers. Can react to lasers and actual light with sheer speed alone and even intercept said attacks) | '''FTL '(Can compete with Noel and other fighters on the same calibur) | At least '''FTL (Should be as fast as before) | At least FTL (Is channeling the Black Beast's power, which could react to Take-Mikazuchi) | Unknown, likely Omnipresent 'given he's became the possibilities of the entire verse, including other realities 'Lifting Ability: At least Class M (Should be far stronger Iron Tager, who can lift this much with pure strength) | Class M | Class M | Class M | Unknown Striking Ability: At least Small City Class. Small Planet Class with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Country Class+ normally, Small Planet Class with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Planet Class | Small Planet Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Small City level normally, Small Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Country level+ normally, Small Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Planet level | Small Planet level | Multiverse Level+ '(Became possibilities itself, including the possibilities of other realities) 'Stamina: Superhuman; fights whole armies without tiring, and can take multiple stab wounds and lose his arm and still stand up. Limitless with Blazblue and Black Beast. Range: Extended Melee Range with Bloodhedge. higher with energy attacks and other Bloodhedge powers. Planetary with Black Beast Powers. Multiversal+''' after having became possibilities itself '''Intelligence: Above Average when it comes to combat and pure skills in battle. Ragna prefers to go head on but is shown to be capable of stratigizing when needed Weaknesses: Ragna is short-tempered and easily provoked. Has a history of bad luck Versions:Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction | As the Black Beast/Channeling the Black Beast's Power | With True BlazBlue Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Aramasa: '''In its default form, this weapon takes the form of a sword with a large blade – Ragna uses this form most of the time. The weapon can take a form of a scythe with a crimson blade.Ragna inherit the sword and his red jacket from Jūbei, who took them from the rubble of the burnt church. According to Jūbei, these items belonged to Bloodedge, a hero of the Great Dark War who sacrificed himself to stop the Black Beast for a year. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Drive: Soul Eater:' As Ragna was born without a drive, his Azure Grimoire bestows upon him the drive Soul Eater. Soul Eater allows his seithr-based attacks to marr the opponent's soul itself, feeding upon it to restore his own vitality. The Azure Grimoire itself functions like a cauldron, giving Ragna a virtually infinite supply of seithr. *'Hell's Fang:' Dashes forward, delivering a black seithr-infused punch, he can follow this through with a stream of seithr in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads forward. *'Inferno Divider:' Ragna performs an uppercutting slash sword hilt first, knocking his opponent into the air. He can follow it up with further uppercuts, punches, and slamming his opponent to the ground. *'Gauntlet Hades:' Ragna jumps, then delivers an overhead strike of two whirling, black seithr-infused hammer fists to his opponent. He can follow this attack with a kick. *'Dead Spike:' Ragna swings his sword upward along the ground, creating a rolling wave of dark seithr on the ground, it resembling one of the Black Beast's heads. In some cases, this attack can simply manifest as a large spike in front of him, shaped like one of the Black Beast's head, instead of a rolling wave. When his Grimoire is activated, he creates a much larger spike, and can follow it up with another seithr strike similar to the followup from Hell's Fang, albeit larger. He then can finish it with a sword slam sending a massive wave of dark seithr onto his opponent. *'Blood Scythe:' Ragna leaps forward, then extends his sword into a scythe to perform an overhead swing on his opponent. Can be done while in the air. *'Not Over Yet:' Grabs a prone opponent, holds them in the air, and delivers a punch to their gut. *'Belial Edge:' Ragna brandishes his sword, then performs a diagonal attack bladefirst, hitting multiple times. *'Nightmare Edge:' Drags out his sword from above his leading shoulder, falling straight down from above with both hands on the sword for a slamming slash of darkness, with Ragna swinging the blade behind himself upon landing. Can follow through with an additional blow that sends a wave of energy. *'Carnage Scissors:' Performs a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy (hence the name "scissors") from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip. *'Devoured by Darkness:' Ragna's hand turns into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches the opponent, lifts them up over his head and bombards them with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness. *'Darkness Fang:' Can only be used while his Grimoire is active. Ragna dashes forward with a seithr infused punch. If he manages to hit the opponent, he will then grab them, holding them in the air and creating an explosion of darkness. *'Inferno Eradicator:' Can only be used while his Grimoire is active. Ragna performs an upward swing, then performs an enhanced version of Inferno Divider, hitting the opponent multiple times and sending them up into the air. *'Black Onslaught:' Ragna unleashes the power of his Azure Grimoire. After a short charge-up period, performs a reverse-grip upward swing. If it connects, Ragna goes berserk, unleashing a massive combo of brutal scythe swings before transforming the Blood-Scythe into a black hole-like void of darkness that rips an opponent apart; to conclude the attack, Ragna reclaims his sword and performs one final stab that causes the target's physical form to disintegrate into nothing and completely annihilates their soul, leaving only a trail of black seithr feathers floating in the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vampires Category:Swordsmen Category:BlazBlue Category:Anti-Heros Category:Criminals Category:Grim Reapers Category:Weapons Master Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Absorbers Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Poison Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Corruption Users Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2